


Possession

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, One-sided Pillageshipping, Past Lives, Previous life Thomas, Slavery, mentioned Disqualifyshipping, mentioned Tomoshipping, relocated from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: “You’re mine now, got it? You’re never going to see Nasch, ever again. That’s a promise.”





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble stringed from an RP pre-series timeline, based on the premise of “You’re mine now” between Vector and Thomas.

Vector cackled sadistically, the ginger tugging harshly on the chain linked to Mitsuaki’s iron studded collar - something he’d been forced to wear after being ripped away from Nasch’s side, from his home. A slight choke escaped Mitsuaki from the sudden and unnatural pressure on his windpipe, the force of Vector’s tugging bringing him to his hands and knees by Vector’s throne.

“Aw, on your knees for me already, my pet?” Vector pursed his lips, haughtily looking down upon his prize of war. “No need to be so eager. We’ll have plenty of time to get more well acquainted before we get to that kind of fun. Or maybe Nasch just was that unsatisfactory, huh? You’re that eager to be treated better?” A dark mirth pooled in violet eyes. “Poor Mitsuaki~. Treated so poorly by a pathetic excuse for a king.”

Mitsuaki’s red eyes glowered in rage at the way Vector talked about both him and Nasch. How dare this bastard…! “He’ll come for me. And when he does, I’ll be there as I watch him kill you.”

Vector chuckled, lamely jerking on the chain before suddenly yanking it towards him harshly, causing Mitsuaki to fall at the tyrannical king’s feet. Seething, Mitsuaki attempted to push himself up, but one of Vector’s feet planted itself firmly on his back, keeping him down, the other pushing up against Mitsuaki’s chin, forcing him to look up.

“You’re not what’s driving that bastard. Merag’s death is. He’s not marching to save some poor pathetic sex servant he had, he’s marching to attempt to avenge that bitch’s death. You’re the last thing on his mind.” Vector sneered, looking almost amused at Mitsuaki’s reaction. “Plus I’m sure he’ll just use that knight he has wrapped around his finger if he really wants to have someone that badly. Why else would he be all buddy-buddy with some bastard from a strange land? He’s never coming for you. And if by some chance, he manages to make it to me, he’ll be met with your corpse.”

Mitsuaki opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the pain the extra pressure Vector applied to his back. He suddenly felt a hand grab at his face, fingers slightly squeezing at his cheeks as he was forced to look up into the young tyrant’s eyes.

“You’re mine now, got it? You’re _never_ going to see Nasch, ever again. That’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas's previous life "Mitsuaki" belongs to [Tumblr user izuru-kamukura.](http://www.izuru-kamukura.tumblr.com)


End file.
